Hasta el punto final, final
by Sagittarius no Liz
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: probable crack fic y algo de OOC para darle sabor. ¿Historias en hiatus? ¡Oh qué frustración! Pero a eso, Tikki tiene la solución. Actualizaciones: cada 15 días en lo posible xD


**_DISCLAIMER:_** Miraculous no me pertenece, tampoco.

Soulmates es un fanfic de mi autoría actualmente en proceso de escritura y aún no publicado por miedo a dejarlo en hiatus como Búsqueda de Libertad (Saint Seiya) xD

* * *

Tikki bufó frustrada, pensando que en todos los milenios que llevaba con vida, la época actual, aunque la más interesante hasta el momento también era de lo más exigente para los humanos.

_"**Soulmates**_

**_Sagittarius no Liz_**

_Felix y Bridgette fueron grandes amigos cuando eran pequeños. Por cuestiones de la vida, fueron separados y sus memorias borradas. Pero el corazón no olvida, mucho menos cuando se trata de tu alma gemela._

_*EN HIATUS INDEFINIDO*_

**_T • Romance/Drama • 25k • 14 capítulos_**

**_10/02/2019 • 10/02/2020 • Ladybug Cat Noir_****_Bridgette (Ladybug)/Felix (Cat Noir)"_**

¡Era la tercer novela que entraba en hiatus ese mes! ¡Para colmo esa misma era una de sus favoritas y era el aniversario de su publicación!

La kwami moteada era demasiado pequeña para sus exagerados niveles de indignación.

Estaba considerando seriamente despertar a Marinette, pedirle que se transformara y ayudara a la autora de esa historia en lo que en su vida diaria la imposibilitaba de escribir su novela. Un escalofrío recorrió a la pequeña al imaginarse en su cabeza la socarrona risa de Plagg mientras le decía que era una idea fantástica y que debía hacerlo.

La pobre kwami se dejó caer "pesadamente" en el escritorio de su portadora, pensando en qué tan desesperada podía estar si se le ocurría una idea tan mala nivel Plagg.

Y su mente de pronto se iluminó.

Como cada vez que su joven Ladybug encontraba una solución a un problema que parecía no tenerlo, sus ojos brillaron y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

¡Podrían escribir finales para los distintos fanfics!

Abrió el link destacado en el Ladyblog que te redirigía a los mejores fanfictions de la web (y los peores, también) y fue directo a publicar antes que se arrepintiera.

Solo esperaba que los autores originales no se enfadaran y generaran akumas, se sentiría muy triste de haberlos generado ella. Aunque debería tener mucha mala suerte para que en todo caso JUSTO se encuentren en París, ya que la mayoría eran de distintas partes del mundo, después de todo ella era la buena suerte hecha kwami, en todo caso eso debería pasarle a Plagg.

_"**Hasta el punto final, final.**_

**_LuckyDuckyCharmOfSugar_**

_¿Tu historia favorita está en hiatus y te mueres por saber cómo sigue?_

_¡Creale un final!_

_¿Te atreves a terminar en un solo capítulo, una historia que se cortó a la mitad en el capítulo 52?_

_¿Quieres completar un two-shot?_ _¡Adelante!_

_¡Enviame tu propuesta por DM y los publicaré! ¡Solo uno por persona!_ _Informale a tu autor u autora favoritos y pregunta por su permiso, ¡no queremos akumas!_

_Y sin más, ¡a divertirse!"_

Tikki suspiró, pensando en que no habría vuelta atrás y le dio a publicar. Ahora solo quedaba esperar, revisaría como siempre, en la madrugada siguiente cuando su portadora ya estuviese bien dormida y no habría riesgo de que la descubriera.

Algo decía que si Marinette llegaba a leer alguno de los fanfics en la red, le daría combustión espontánea e incluso dudaría si realmente no está aunque sea un poquito enamorada de su compañero de batallas. Aunque sí lo estaba y mucho, rió la kwami pensando en Adrien.

* * *

Alya sabía que debería estar durmiendo, había reprendido a sus hermanas menores por no querer dormir pero ella no lo hacía, vaya hipocresía.

Pero después de todo, en la madrugada era el único tiempo en el que podría leer _esa_ clase de fanfics que tanto la sonrojaban, pero le gustaban. El amor apasionado era lo suyo.

Entrando en su página favorita, vio en la primera página algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Una historia de _LuckyDuckyCharmOfSugar_ invitando a todos a ¡continuar sus historias favoritas que estaban en hiatus! La idea le pareció genial y colgó la historia en su blog, en la sección **_Novedades_**, junto a una nueva sección que creó, **_Historias en Hiatus, pedida por: _**que sería una lista a rellenar, para que nadie se quedara sin un fanfic. No sabía cuántas historias publicaría _LuckyDucky_, o si se estaba equivocando al hacer eso, pero de algo estaba segura, la idea era estupenda y hacía trabajar como nunca los engranajes de su cerebro, casi tanto como luchar junto a su heroína moteada favorita. Aún pensando, decidió enviarle un DM a _LuckyDucky_, decidiendo hacerle una pequeña entrevista por escrito.

* * *

Si había algo que era uno de los placeres culposos de Plagg, era el queso. Pero más que nada, el Camembert.

Y algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta, mucho menos a su terroncito de azúcar, era que otro de sus placeres culposos, eran los recientemente descubiertos por él, fanfics.

Cuando hacía unos meses había visto a Adrien llorar frente a la pantalla de la computadora se había preocupado un poco, pero al acercarse y ver que estaba emocionado por una historia LadyNoir de amor, se burló de él, no importó lo mucho que le había interesado la trama que le contó su joven portador.

Esa misma madrugada había utilizado su computadora para leer el fanfic que había leído su portador, convencido que sería cosa de una sola vez. Se equivocó. Cada noche regresaba al sitio a leer algo nuevo, pues incluso las novelas más largas las leía en una sola noche, no importaba qué tan cansado estuviera al día siguiente después de todo, el rubio siempre le daba mucho queso y la libertad de dormir en cualquier lado.

Hacía poco tiempo finalmente se creó un usuario y comenzó a comentar en las historias que leía. Particularmente le hacía reír mucho que hayan creado nombres ficticios para los héroes y adoraba leer todas las teorías locas acerca de cómo los Miraculous les daban sus poderes, aunque algunas veces le daba algo de escalofríos como algunas personas se acercaban tanto a la verdad.

¡Incluso habían acertado en crear un cuadrado amoroso entre Ladybug, Cat Noir y sus personalidades civiles "Bridgette" y "Felix"! (Del cual por cierto, su shipp favorito era BridgeCat).

Además de todo eso, tenía la ligera sospecha de que su terroncito de azúcar estaba en ese mismo sitio, solo esperaba que no lo descubriera o ella nunca dejaría de molestarlo. Ya casi podía oírla en su mente "Sabía que sí tenías sentimientos calcetín apestoso". Reprimió un escalofrío mientras entraba a la primera página del sitio.

Oh. Wow.

Debía admitirlo, sea quien sea LuckyDuckyCharmOfSugar, a pesar de tener un usuario tan ridículo había tenido una idea buenísima.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, marcó en seguir la historia y la comentó, esperaba hacer rabiar a la otra persona.

* * *

**_NOTA DE AUTORA:_**

Bueno, ¡hola qué tal! Por si se lo preguntaban no, ninguna de mis historias favoritas está en hiatus xD esta idea loca surgió de pensar que si a mí me frustra entrar en hiatus (incluso de historias que por equis motivos nunca publiqué) cómo deberán sentirse los lectores, ¡y ni hablar de los pobres autores! En mi caso literalmente no sigo mis historias porque la universidad me tiene hecha un manojo de nervios y cansancio. ¿Pero y a los demás qué les pasará? ¿Bloqueo escritor? ¿Trabajo? ¿Hijos? ¿Simplemente se perdió la emoción? Tengo que admitir que estoy curiosa.

Me gustaría al menos que me recomendaran historias en hiatus para chusmear y hablar con sus autores. Quisiera pedirles permiso para agregarles un final a sus historias con comentarios (muy probablemente OOC) de algunos personajes. Preferentemente en formato crack porque ponerles final a las historias es simplemente me parece algo que no es justo.

¡Y si, como dijo Tikki, ustedes consiguen ese permiso y se animan a escribir ustedes mismos, con gusto lo publicaría! Primero me gustaría hablar con ustedes por DM, sin embargo.

¡Saludos y que tengan un buen día, esa fue una nota larga! xD

Liz fuera


End file.
